1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for securing the cover of a thin-walled box to a box frame. More particularly, the invention pertains to a lock for a ringless electrical meter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, utility companies provide and regulate power usage with the aide of metered fuse devices (meters). The meters allow power to run to individual customers and record the amount of power used by each customer. A typical electrical meter has rear electrical contact prongs that plug into electrical receptacles connected to a current transformer switch located inside a metal meter box that is situated individually or ganged with other meter boxes. In a ringless meter box, the meter is secured within the meter box by a hinged meter box cover having a flanged, circular opening through which the meter protrudes when the box cover is shut. The meter box prevents tampering with the meter and provides a means of disrupting or discontinuing service when necessary, whether for lack of payment by a customer or when service is no longer needed. This is done by removing the meter and covering the opening in the meter box cover, or by rotating the meter such that it does not contact the electrical receptacles, or by placing insulator plugs over the meter's electrical contact prongs. To prevent the reactivation of service by way of a replacement meter or a jumper placed across the meter box electrical receptacles, the meter box needs to be secured by tamper-proof means, such as a lock located on the exterior of the meter box, which prevents opening of the box cover. There are a number of different designs for meter box locks. Some require the use of tools to install while others are designed for hand installation without tools.
It is to improvements in the latter type of meter box lock design that the present invention is directed. In particular, what is needed is a hand-installable meter box lock that is easy to install and lock in place, minimizes the possibility of worker contact with electrical components, and provides robust security and anti-tampering features.